


you on the exy team or something?

by djhedy



Series: (it's probably nothing) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: "jim from nicky's improv class", M/M, does what is says on the tin, someone has a birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy
Summary: Kevin couldn’t stop staring at the guy Nicky had brought. What was his name? Jim-someone?Jim-someone said, “Nice party.”Kevin frowned at him. “Is it?”-kevin has a birthday, and jim from improv class is there. that's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jim
Series: (it's probably nothing) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021377
Comments: 40
Kudos: 219





	you on the exy team or something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_wh0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYA <3
> 
> just a little drabble for you about what i think we can all agree is the most underrated rarepair of the series. love you xxx

Kevin couldn’t stop staring at the guy Nicky had brought. What was his name? Jim-someone?

Jim-someone said, “Nice party.”

Kevin frowned at him. “Is it?”

Jim-someone cocked an eyebrow, and looked around. “I mean –”

“Do I know you?” Kevin interrupted, not interested in a random guy’s analysis of the birthday party he hadn’t even wanted. But there was something about him Kevin couldn’t place. A familiarity.

Jim-someone looked back at him and tilted his head. He was a few inches shorter than Kevin, but had the gall to look at him as though they were the same height. Like they were on the same _level_. Like Kevin couldn’t see how soft his chin-length brown hair looked under the hazy light of the room, his dark eyes crowded under that heavy frown. Muscles moving, outlined, under his fitted shirt. Slender, skinny, but – maybe like he worked out, a little – “Maybe,” Jim-someone said.

Kevin’s gaze snapped back up with a jolt. Jim-someone gestured to the other side of the room with his drink. “I’m Nicky’s date. Well. Not-date.” Kevin waited him out, so the guy added, “You know. We’re just friends.” When Kevin got bored and stopped paying attention, Jim-someone took it as an invitation to keep talking. He sipped his drink, gulped slowly like he knew just how prominent his adam’s apple was, and said, with a grin, “We’re in the same improv class, met last year. Nicky’s a great guy.”

Kevin scoffed.

Jim-someone looked surprised and said, “You don’t think so?”

Kevin shook his head, irritated. “Of course I do,” he snapped, weary and tired.

Jim-someone said, “Ooo-kay. Well, uh –”

Kevin clicked his fingers. “The exy banquet. Before Christmas. You were his date.”

Jim-someone smiled at him. “Yeah, that was me. You were there?”

For a moment Kevin’s heart stopped. He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I thought I recognised you,” Jim-someone said, dialling his smile up to a grin. Kevin watched little lines appear across his face, like maybe he smiled a lot. “Nice to see you again man. I’m Jim. So you on the exy team or something?”

Kevin felt his eyes widen. He looked away, then looked back again. For about two seconds he considered saying _no_ , just to live in that universe for a few seconds, but the words were out his mouth before he could decide which way to go. “Are you being serious?”

“Um,” said Jim- just Jim. “Yeah? Listen, man, I love Nicky but I don’t uh –” He gestured around at the room full of athletes and cheerleaders. “I don’t really do sports.”

He air-quoted _sports_.

Kevin narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t even know what that means.”

Jim laughed, as if Kevin had made a joke. “No, really,” Kevin insisted. Jim stopped laughing. “What does that mean? You don’t play, or you don’t watch?”

“Both?”

Kevin perhaps stared a little too long, because Jim rolled his eyes, and shoved him on the shoulder. He smirked. “Don’t have a stroke or anything, darling.”

There were no words, so Kevin said nothing. He looked down at his drink, then at Jim, then said, “How do you even go to this school?”

Jim said, “Listen, there’s lots going for PSU that isn’t sportsing.”

_“Sportsing –”_

“– I’m a drama major. Best programme in the state.”

“ _That’s_ your criteria?” demanded Kevin, appalled. “In the _state_? There only are four universities in the state.”

“There’s more than that,” said Jim, “probably. You know, community colleges and stuff.”

“And stuff.”

Jim grinned at him. “I wanted to stay near my grandma. So sue me.”

“Ok,” said Kevin, kind of at a loss. He looked at his empty drink.

Jim plucked it from his hand. “Can I top you up?”

Kevin looked at Jim. Jim said, “I need more anyway.” Kevin looked at his full drink. Jim stared him at him, without breaking eye contact, and downed the rest of his screwdriver in one go. He sighed afterwards and said, “Ah, all gone. What a shame. So. What are you drinking?”

Kevin blinked. “Screwdriver.”

Jim gave him a knowing look. “Coincidence.”

Kevin followed him to the table piled with booze and a few presents Kevin was ignoring. He was watching Jim’s hands as he poured them both vodka and orange juice – more vodka than orange juice – so missed the guy’s face as he said, “You know who’s birthday party this is?”

Kevin took his drink from Jim, clinked glasses with him, and said, “Mine,” before downing half of it.

Jim looked embarrassed. “Ah. Sorry. Listen, happy birthday uhh...”

“...Kevin.”

“Happy birthday Kevin.”

“Thanks.”

“Nicky didn’t say. Or – nah, he probably did.” Jim laughed.

Kevin smiled at him, cautious. “Don’t worry about it.”

“So, these your friends then?” Jim leaned against the wall, so Kevin leaned next to him.

“Friends?” Kevin repeated. He looked around. “Yes.”

“Why aren’t they here talking to you?”

Kevin scoffed. But realised he needed to say something. “I’m not the most – we’re not – we’re just teammates.”

Jim looked at him sideways, then his gaze floated back to the crowd of dancing bodies packed into the basement study room. Kevin kept looking at him. “That’s kind of sad.”

“Not really,” said Kevin, following his gaze. “They’re also my family. They just don’t like me much.”

“Huh,” said Jim. He turned, shoulder pressed into the wall and one hand in the pocket of his skinny jeans, hips leaning a little away from the wall. Kevin turned to look at him. “You’re not really making this less sad.”

“It’s not sad,” Kevin said. “Just the truth.”

“So what, you an asshole or something?”

Kevin shrugged.

Jim hummed.

“So,” said Kevin, suddenly wanting to change the topic. “You do drama.”

Jim nodded, and smiled. “Yeah.”

“What do you –” Kevin started. He frowned at his drink, then flicked a look at Jim. “What does that involve?”

Jim laughed, not as insulted as Kevin thought he probably should be, and talked about the 50/50 written/performance requirements, his favourite playwrights, and when he mentioned the Shakespeare class he was taking, Kevin straightened and said, “Julius Caesar.”

Jim stopped, mid-sentence, and looked around. When he looked back, and said, “He’s _here_?” Kevin laughed.

And then coughed, tucking his laugh back into his throat. “No,” he explained, “fortunately. But I’ve read that one.”

“Hmm,” said Jim. “Not the most popular play.”

“I’m a history major,” said Kevin.

Jim turned his body outwards, shuffling an inch closer to Kevin as he did so. He held his glass to his lips, eyes sparkling as he assessed the crowd. “Body of an athlete _and_ he’s a history nerd.” He shook his head, grinning. “Well, fuck.” He downed some more of his drink and Kevin _burned_.

He bristled. “I’m not a _nerd_.”

Jim turned towards him again, so that their arms brushed. “I’m gonna need to hear more about how you’re not a nerd, Kevin...”

“Day,” Kevin said, settling against the wall, against Jim, under the heavy gaze, feeling Jim’s arm warm against his own, Jim’s fingers coming up to brush his knuckles. “It’s Kevin Day.”


End file.
